


The Perfect Ones Are Always Straight

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Awakening, Haircuts, M/M, Salons, hairdresser Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu meets the man he's going to marry.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	The Perfect Ones Are Always Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Inspired by this picture:  


Junsu stopped talking in the middle of a sentence, mouth open. He heard something on the other side of the phone pressed to his ear. “Hey, bro, I have to go.”

“What? Why? You just called me.”

“I know but,” Junsu smiled at the man right in front of him, “pretty sure I just met the man I’m going to marry, so I’ll talk to you later.”

Junsu quickly lowered the phone, ignoring his brother’s indignant screeches. The man in front of him was cautious, but he did smile. A little. He was in black slacks and a white shirt under a black sweater. His hair was long, brushing past his ears and falling almost into his eyes.

“Hi,” Junsu said. “I’m Kim Junsu, and the owner of Salon Xiah.”

The man’s smile faltered a bit and he said, “Hi. I’m Park Yoochun, and the man you’re going to marry, apparently.” He cleared his throat.

Junsu laughed. “I’d apologize, but you are gorgeous, so I’m not going to. I was about to leave and meet my brother for lunch, but I’d much rather go out with you. Are you free?”

Yoochun shook his head and said, “Actually, I’m here on business. I’m glad you aren’t busy.”

“We’re normally closed until two in the afternoon,” Junsu said, “but I consider this, and your dimples, an exception.”

“My dimples?” Yoochun said.

“Adorable. I don’t usually go after adorable.”

Yoochun blushed, and Junsu smiled.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop blatantly flirting with you. But please don’t tell me you need a haircut. Your hair is beautiful.”

The man tugged on it, and said, “Work is making me.”

“You should quit. Marry me. You’ll never have to work again. Let me be your sugar daddy.”

He smiled. “I thought you weren’t going to flirt with me.”

“I’m pretty sure that being inappropriately aggressive and flirting are two different things.”

“Yeah, um, sorry. If you’re closed ...”

Junsu waved him away. “Don’t worry about it. I will not send you and your gorgeous hair away. I’ll cut it, but it’s going to look damn good. And besides,” Junsu added with a wink, “I’m already imagining myself yanking on your hair and running my fingers through it. Might as well make it a reality.”

“I really do not want to intrude if you were about to leave for lunch.”

Junsu grinned. “I’d much rather wash and cut your hair than eat. Come on.” Junsu led the way to his station and showed Yoochun where he could stash his iPhone. Junsu shot a look at his ass on his way by, and he hummed.

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“Not much of an ass on you, is there?”

Yoochun raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’ve never really noticed. I’m not exactly gay.”

Junsu motioned him over to the wash station, making sure to put a lot of _sexy_ in his step because he did have an ass. “Well, then we’re perfect for each other, because I’m not exactly straight.”

Yoochun chuckled, the laughter nice and deep. “Do you hit on all your customers like this?”

Junsu gave him a scandalized look. “Of course not! Some of them are women.”

Yoochun’s laughter rang around the salon.

Junsu motioned to the chair with an elaborate bow. “Your throne, your highness.”

It was entirely too easy to talk to Yoochun. He worked at a marketing firm with a new boss that wanted everyone to look professional which meant that Yoochun had to get a haircut and start wearing suits to work. His younger brother just finished his military service, and was headed to college while helping their mom run her gelato business. His father had passed away suddenly a few years before. And his best friend was Kim Jaejoong, one of Junsu’s clients.

And he laughed at Junsu’s stories of growing up with a twin, of the pressure of having a mother who is a singer, and him who can’t really sing since his voice changed.

When Junsu was done cutting and styling Yoochun’s hair, he pouted. “You looked much better with the longer hair.”

Yoochun turned his head back and forth. His hair was now short, above his ears, and spiked in a way that complemented his round face. “I agree, but you did a great job. Jaejoong-ah said you were the best stylist in the city.”

“I’ll be sure to give him a discount the next time he comes in. It’s not often that he sends me someone so deliciously handsome to talk to.”

Yoochun smiled.

Junsu was tempted to not charge him for the haircut, but it was entirely too early in the week to give Changmin, his business partner, an aneurysm. He had to save up those opportunities.

With the transaction complete, and no real way to beg for a date without looking incredibly desperate, Junsu let Yoochun walk out the door. He leaned against the counter with his chin in his hand and sighed. No ass aside, Yoochun was gorgeous. Skinny, but well built. Strong, square shoulders, nice legs.

And straight.

Junsu made a face. The perfect ones were always straight.

\---

Two weeks later, Junsu was on his way out of the salon, when he almost knocked into Park Yoochun.

Junsu stared. Yoochun was in a t-shirt, tight jeans, flipflops. His hair had already grown a little, looking more messy than structured. Junsu ached to run his fingers through it.

“Ya! Bro!”

Junsu cleared his throat and said into his phone, “Remember the man I was going to marry? He’s here again, so yeah, I gotta go.”

Again, his brother demanded something on the phone, and Junsu ignored him, smiling at the grin on Yoochun’s face. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I am not cutting your hair shorter, don’t even ask.”

Yoochun smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Not what I was going to ask.”

Junsu smirked. “Then let me answer your question and say, yes, I will marry you.”

Yoochun laughed. “Well, that’s a relief. Taking my hair stylist out to lunch is way more awkward than taking my fiance.”

Junsu laughed. “Awesome! My mother is going to be so happy that I snagged me a businessman.” He fell into step with Yoochun, and they bantered back and forth about wedding colors and cake flavors.

Lunch stretched into coffee and a walk through the park that ended in the lobby of Yoochun’s apartment building.

“I’d invite you up,” Yoochun said, “but Yoohwan is home.”

“Cockblocking brothers,” Junsu said with a sigh. “Junho delights in keeping me from getting laid. How about a kiss goodbye?”

Yoochun smiled and stepped closer. “You know, I’ve spent the last two weeks bitching, as Jaejoong-hyung says, that you are not a girl.”

Junsu fought not to shut his eyes when Yoochun touched his cheek softly.

“You know what he said to me?”

“A hole is a hole?”

Yoochun stared at him for a beat and then laughed loudly, using Junsu’s shoulder to stay upright while he tried to get control of himself. “Oh god, no. But ... fuck, damn it. I’m trying to be romantic!”

Junsu chuckled with him, and daring, put his arm around Yoochun’s waist. “Sorry. Romantic. Go ahead”

Yoochun’s arms wrapped around Junsu’s waist. “You’re cute, and I really like you, and Jaejoong said that girl or boy, you are you, and if I like you, then I like you as you are.”

Junsu licked his lips. “Should give Jaejoong a free haircut now.”

Yoochun smiled. “Maybe for our wedding. He’s going to be the best man.”

“Changmin is going to be the best man. Jaejoong is the bridesmaid.”

“So I’m the bride?”

“Eh, no way. You would look horrible in a wedding gown.”

Yoochun chuckled. He touched Junsu’s cheek again. “You’re really sweet. I like you a lot.”

Junsu couldn’t have stopped his smile if he wanted to. “Kiss me?”

Yoochun nodded, cupped his cheeks, and pressed their lips together. Junsu sighed happily into the soft touch, the tentative parting of lips. He kept his hands locked at Yoochun’s tailbone and deepened the kiss to just about passionate.

Yoochun broke the kiss way before Junsu wanted to. He pouted, and Yoochun smiled. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

Junsu shrugged. “Only if you’re asking me out.”

“I am asking you out.”

“Okay. Then yes, I am busy tomorrow. What are we doing?”

Yoochun shook his head with a smile. “Something tells me I am going to have problems keeping up with you.”

“As long as there’s nothing wrong with you keeping it up.”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed, darkened and Junsu found himself kissed again, a tongue in his mouth. He settled into the deep kiss, hands in Yoochun’s soft hair. His skin shivered at the growl from Yoochun’s throat.

“Just for that,” Yoochun said between kisses, “you’re going to have to wait until our wedding night.”

Junsu moaned. “Gay marriage is illegal. If I say ‘I do’ right now, can tonight be our wedding night?”

Yoochun chuckled, the sound so deep and addicting. He kissed Junsu again, and then again. “My mother is going to be pissed if I get married without her knowing.”

“Mine too. Damn it. Guess we’ll have to wait.” Junsu huffed, fingers hooked into Yoochun’s belt loops. “I better go. We can’t go upstairs and I’m about ready to drop to my knees and suck on your dick. I doubt your neighbors would appreciate that.”

“Probably not,” he said with a small moan.

“So tomorrow? Cliche dinner and a movie?”

Yoochun nodded. “Sure. You know where I live. Seven?”

Junsu smiled and kissed him. “Sure. And if the night goes the way I want it to, I’ll have your cock in my ass by seven thirty.”

“Romantic, remember?”

With a laugh, Junsu said, “Okay, okay. Romantic first. But I eventually want sexy too.”

“If you don’t think romantic can be sexy, then you’ve been dating the wrong people.”

Junsu conceded the point with another kiss. In all honesty, it’d just been too long since he found someone worth more than a quick fuck and someone to be romantic with.

As Yoochun extended their goodbye kiss into a long half hour of making out, Junsu decided that romantic was exactly what he wanted.


End file.
